


The Mission

by the_jedi_killer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain Hydra, Come Eating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Frottage, Hydra Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve has an accident, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_killer/pseuds/the_jedi_killer
Summary: HYDRA sends Bucky on a mission... where he sees the man of his dreams. Literally.The repercussions of this will echo....
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Captain Hydra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"Soldat!"

A faint voice echoed in his dreamlike state. Maybe it was someone on the street. An arguing couple. He ignored it.

"Soldat!"

The man was approaching him again. Ethereal. Golden blonde hair. Luminous. Maybe his prayers had been answered and he had been transported to the afterlife.

A sharp blow to his back brought him back to reality. He was jarred back to the cold, hard concrete. He was still soaking wet, curled in the corner. 

Apparently after his last mission, he'd been wiped and then given a "bath." A HYDRA bath consisted of being stripped by whoever was available and sprayed with a high powered water hose. The water was of course, ice cold, as they were in Siberia. 

He was generally thrown back in his cell until he was dry. His skin becoming chapped and red from lack of care.

He was too slow as he struggled to his feet, earning him another kick that knocked him into the wall before he finally turned around to face his tormentor.

None other than Brock Rumlow, ex S.H.I.E.L.D Strike Team Leader and now HYDRA agent.

And the man's handler.

[The man's abuser.]

Over the years, the man had had many identities. Prisoner 56898. The New Fist of HYDRA. The Asset. Солдат. Ghost. Soldat. 

But his true identity? As a human? His memories? He had bits and pieces but he couldn't put coherent thoughts together. 

Rumlow had been the worst. Rumlow treated him as less than a human, leading him around on a dog leash some days to humiliate him. Rumlow made him sleep on the concrete floor and eat from a dog bowl. 

Rumlow used Bucky for his own needs; like a human sex toy. He would "loan" the man out for his co-workers good behavior as well, being passed around like a common whore.

He soon found out what one man calls sex is what another calls soul killing. 

He finally knew he had to escape after an incident involving the man in his dream. 

HYDRA sent him on the wrong mission. 

To eliminate the man from his dreams. But he knew him. Somehow. Just bits and pieces. But the man from his dream was small. Skinny. But he had the same face. 

The man called him Bucky. Who the hell was that? The blonde man seemed to know him. 

The blonde man [his Mission] matched him move for move. He had a shield that was as strong or stronger than his arm. The Mission used his shield to protect himself but also as a weapon. 

"Buck. Bucky. You need to come with me."

He knew this voice and stopped fighting so hard. Something in the deepest parts of his brain telling him this man was a good person. Someone from another life. 

"It's Steve. Do you remember me?" 

He stopped and dropped everything. He felt like he was being choked with invisible hands. Every breath grew harder to take. He struggled to keep the world upright and to push the black to the edges of his periphery. 

"Steve Rogers. From Brooklyn. We..uh… Bucky? Can you say something?"

The Mission began to have a desperation in his voice. He could detect the slightest quiver in his words.

He says nothing, but motions with his eyes down a nearby alley, hoping the Mission was smart enough to take a hint. He knew he had eyes trained on him from every direction, so he must make it look like a pursuit. 

The Mission takes off down the alley, staying far enough ahead not to rouse suspicion. He takes off after the blonde, shoving him against the wall, and pinning him with his arms above his head. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks in a deep voice.

"Steve Rogers. Captain America. I was your boyfr- best friend seventy years ago."

"Stop lying. I can feel you." He says, his lips close to his Missions pink, full lips.

He had pushed his thick thigh between the Captain's legs, effectively pinning him to the wall. 

"I feel your cock against my leg."

The Mission blushes deeply, moaning as he drops his head into the crook of his neck. He starts grinding his thigh against the Mission's cock, feeling it getting even harder through his pants.

"What do you want with me? Why are you here?" He asks again as the Mission starts to pant against his ear. 

"Want you back. Want you home. Please. I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum if you don't-"

He's started to be intoxicated with the Mission's smell, his eyes, the soft moans he's pulling from the man each time he grinds his thigh against him.

The man suddenly breaks his hold, then pulls his hips toward him, rutting against him forcefully. 

"Mmm… " The Mission moans into his ear as he thrusts one last time, a sharp, pleasured sigh pushes past his lips, before…

"James. Oh James. I've missed you so much."

That's it. That's all. James. That name reserved for those special moments. Especially intimate ones. HYDRA never knew. It was untouched. unblemished. Just the thing to make things come flooding back… but in no particular order. 

"Steve…" 

HYDRA had located them in the alley and ambushed them both, taking them both, drugged heavily before they could struggle.

James' mind was wiped again, barely able to remember the events of a few hours before, but he vaguely remembers he's James. Steve. Where is Steve? 

He soon hears screams that die out after a while. 

James prays. His version of prayers in this godforsaken hole. 

He tries to escape; A few times he's nearly successful, making it to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters once and Stark Tower once. 

HYDRA sent him on the wrong mission.


	2. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock Rumlow and a good deed?
> 
> That's an oxymoron.
> 
> Or a recipe for disaster.

It had been Brock Rumlow's idea, really. 

He was sitting around with his team of mercenaries and ex soldiers after recapturing HYDRA's most valuable asset for the umpteenth time. 

Their sharpshooter had nearly blown James' head off in front of Stark Tower this time. 

Stark's computer system, JARVIS, recognizes James; immediately alerting Steve. The closest team is at least a mile away, and the sniper on the roof is new and itching for a kill. 

"All teams red alert." Rumlow announces. James falls into the shadows as he hears Rumlow's voice, faint but unmistakable. 

James knows he's trapped. He sees Steve running outside, desperately calling his name as his world turns black. 

"We need a way to keep his fucking ass here when he's not in cryo," One of the guys says. "You can only punish and melt somebody's brain so many times." He laughs sardonically.

Rumlow chuckles, deep in thought. He knows about the dark experiments HYDRA has performed in the past. The ones they still work on. Cloning. The work of Zola. 

"Maybe we need another Cap. Another Steve." He mumbles to himself. 

Rumlow was a real bastard but even he had some shred of humanity. Even a tiny one. He never agreed with James' treatment, the mind wiping, the torture and abuse. But Rumlow's loyalty was to HYDRA first. He had sold his soul to the devil. 

Rumlow was haunted by James' nightmares. His screams that echoed down the halls. He cried for Steve at night, whimpering in his dreams. Rumlow would have taken him into his bed and held him on the nights he had him, but James was never permitted to sleep in a bed. 

He was always treated like a dog, per HYDRA's rules. It kept him down, below humans. In a subhuman mindset. Any deviation and Rumlow would have been eliminated along with James.

Rumlow jumps up so quickly he nearly flips his chair over and runs out of the room. 

….Eight months later, he's kicking James awake from the bottom of his cell.

"Put these on. Immediately, Soldat." 

Rumlow throws a set of clothes at James he's never seen before. Soft black sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

James scrambles to dress, the softness foreign against his skin, nearly uncomfortable against his sensitive skin. 

"I have something for you. Today you become a trainer. I brought you a dog. Keep him leashed. He can't sleep in your bed. He needs to become a weapon. He'll have your back on missions as well."

Rumlow smirks and turns to walk down the hall, leaving James to follow him. A foreign move. One that he hesitates at, as he's usually collared or drug everywhere he goes. 

Rumlow finally stops at the end of a long corridor, unlocking and opening a door, then motioning for James to walk inside. 

James evaluates the room. A minimal, military issue bed. Toilet and sink against the wall. A bedside table. And standing in the middle of the room, Steve Rogers. 

"He's all yours. Everything to specifications. Even his cock."

Rumlow laughs. "Believe me. I've seen it. It does not disappoint."

"Hi Bucky." Steve, or not Steve says.

James backs up against the wall, panting softly. He's visibly distressed and confused.

"H- h- how?" He stutters. 

"Pulled a few strings. Thought you deserved a little better after all this time, old man." Rumlow says softly.

"Am I not to your expectations?" The Not Steve says. He holds his hand out to James. "I can always try harder."

James stares and pushes harder back into the wall.

A few moments of silence go by before Rumlow breaks it.

"Gonna leave you two lovebirds to get reacquainted." He goes out and locks the door.

"It's okay, Bucky. I was made for you. I'll do anything you want." Not Steve smiles boyishly and keeps his hand out as he steps forward. "Don't be afraid."

"Names not Bucky. It's James." James relaxes just a bit, but doesn't step forward. "Who are you, really?"

"Steve Rogers." Not Steve replies softly.

"No. No you aren't. Steve would never be here." James says harshly. "At least not voluntarily."

"I only have one name. Steve Rogers. Captain-" Not Steve barely gets out before he's slammed into the wall, James' metal hand around his throat. James thrusts his thigh between Not Steve's, effectively pinning him. 

Now that he's close enough, James sees a thin red circle around his iris, cementing his suspicion that he isn't the Steve Rogers. His Steve Rogers.

"I'm a clone of Steve Rogers. Created from his DNA when HYDRA kidnapped him the last time they sent you to kill him."

James loosens his grip on Not Steve's throat a bit as he talks. 

"HYDRA did modify me just a bit, but I have most of his memories, and I am exactly like him down to physical specifications."

James takes his hand off Not Steve's throat, studying his face. 

"This is so fucked up. I- I-." He trails off.

Not Steve runs his finger down James' cheek. He gasps softly and closes his eyes. 

James hasn't been touched in seventy years, gently. His head spins as he's taken back to that day in the alley. Steve calling him James. Steve came so quickly against him. He needed James. He wanted him. 

James grabs Not Steve's hand from his cheek. 

"No. This isn't… it's not right." 

James turns from the blonde man quickly, not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes. 

Not Steve waits a few moments, then walks over to James, pressing his body against his back gently. He moves his long hair aside, placing his lips just close enough to his neck to feel his hot breath. 

"It isn't right. But what else do you have, considering the situation?" Not Steve whispers as he runs his hands down James' arms. 

James' breath hitches as he feels the warm body against him. Breath against his neck, that now very familiar thick cock against his ass. 

James is fighting a losing battle. Is it cheating if he's with a Steve made from Steve's own DNA? He has self control. Where the fuck is it? Is he just a base monster giving in to base needs? Maybe it's a cryo dream? Maybe he's been drugged? 

Then there's soft, hot lips on his neck. A hand sliding up his shirt, teasing his sensitive nipple, working it between familiar fingers, pinching it just right till he cries out. 

Another hand slides down the front of his sweatpants, running a thumb through his leaking slit, making his hips thrust forward into a waiting fist. 

A bite to his neck, his own pre-cum lubing the hand gliding over his rock hard cock. His head falls back onto Not Steve's shoulder just before that squeeze to the head of his cock he loves.

"Fuck, Steve! Fuck! I'm gonna-"

James grabs the hips behind him as he shoots ropes of hot cum over Steve's hand into the floor in front of him. 

Steve brings his cum covered hand to his mouth, licking it clean before he turns James' face to him, licking into his mouth.

"It's okay. Anything you want." Steve says gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Captain Hydra/ Bucky fanfic. Of course it's morphing into a multi chapter fic already. It's coming though...He's coming...


End file.
